Kisses
by EclaireAndPocky
Summary: Chise realizes she's never had her first kiss, and decides to fix that.


I don't own Ancient Magus' Bride or any of its characters.

Kisses

"Chise, are you ill?" Elias's voice rumbled through the bathroom door. "You usually don't take this long getting ready to sleep."

"No, I'm okay," Chise responded quietly _. I'm only nervous and scared out of my mind._

What she was contemplating over had been mulling around in her mind for what seemed like ages. It seemed like something forbidden, but on the other hand, it seemed like something she couldn't live without.

And here she was, hiding away in a bathroom. Her thoughts drifted to her first day at the cottage, three years ago. _Has it really been that long? Yes_ , She supposed, _it has._

She smiled slightly at the memory. Elias had been so caring and gentle when he took her home and picked her up for the first time. It was almost as if he was a child trying not to pet an animal so harshly. It was the first time someone had showed her that much concern in a long time. She hoped he wouldn't mind what she was planning to do.

Chise sighed and looked in the small mirror on the wall. She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip slightly to add color back to it. Her heartbeat started to quicken its pace. She opened the door and stepped out shyly.

Elias watched curiously as Chise stared up at him while twirling a piece of her hair. Chise's eyes lingered for a moment before finding the floor again.

"What's wrong, Chise?" Elias asked her gently as he lifted a hand to her face.

Chise flinched at the touch and looked back up at the man.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd like to help if I can," he said as he retracted his hand.

Chise's heart started to beat erratically as she spoke. Her hands started to wring in anticipation. "Can we just... sit down for a moment? I have something I want to ask you."

"Yes, of course."

They made their way to the side of the bed and sat down. Chise gulped and sat on the edge of the mattress. Elias bent forward and waited for her to continue.

"Will you please change into your human form for a moment?" Chise could feel the heat in her face but she kept her courage up.

Elias nodded, slightly jarred by the simplicity of the request. A moment later, he had shifted into a more human-like appearance. He turned his head to face her.

Chise was momentarily taken aback by the surreality of the situation. It was almost exactly how she pictured it in her mind. Save, of course, for the butterflies in her stomach.

Elias had a half concerned, half confused look on his face. "Is... is this what you have been anxious over? Is it too "fake" as you put it? Should I ch-"

He was gently cut off as Chise leaned forward and kissed him. She was surprised at the slightly rough feeling as opposed to the smooth bone of the more frequent skull meeting her lips.

Elias was caught completely off guard, however- for a moment he froze. Then, in realization of what was happening, he started to kiss the girl back. Before he could stop himself, he had picked the girl off of the bed and dropped her into his lap.

Chise gasped in surprise at his response, but fell back into the joy of the kiss.

Before too long, Elias pulled away. He looked into her eyes.

"This is what you've been worrying over?" He asked gently.

Chise glanced away, but then decided to meet Elias's eyes. "Yes."

"But why? That was one of the most pleasurable things I've ever done," he responded.

Chise blushed. "Because I've never kissed anyone before, and I wasn't sure how you'd react," she mumbled.

"Chise, I am honored," Elias said as he pushed his forehead against hers. "But does this mean that you like the glamour more than my normal attire?" He asked in a stressed voice.

Chise gave a small smile and shook her head. "No. I just wanted to try it," she said reassuringly.

Elias sighed in relief, and changed back into his regular form. Then he thought for a moment. "In that case, would you maybe... want to try it again another time?"

The blush returned. "Um... yes. That would be nice."

"Are you... "embarrassed"?" Elias asked. "Your face looks flustered."

"A little."

"Why? Is kissing not what husbands and wives do?"

Chise shook her head. "No, they do. I just feel like it'll take some getting used to."

"That's alright."

Chose smiled at his understanding and took his hand once they had both slipped under the covers. Elias spoke again before turning out the lights. "But may I kiss you once more, Chise?"

Chise nodded.

Elias's skull morphed into a face again and he slid over to Chise. He turned his head and softly kissed her cheek.

"I wanted to kiss you properly," he explained as he changed back.

Chise have him a heartfelt smile and pulled the covers over them. "Thank you so much. But I also appreciate your special way of kissing me, too."

Elias opened his jaw in a smile. "I'm glad. If you ever want me to stop, just say so."

Chise gave him a tiny kiss on the top of his skull. "That won't happen, but you have my word. Goodnight, Elias. Sweet dreams."

"Then I'll only dream of you, Chise."


End file.
